L'Espace d'une nuit
by Gorgonne
Summary: Tome 6- 48 heures après la mort de Dumbledore.   Leurs années à Poudlard sont bien loin derrière eux. Rogue est un assassin, Shacklebolt un Auror. L'improbable amitié de leur jeunesse résistera-t-elle quand tout les oppose ce soir plus que jamais?
1. Prologue

**Titre**: L'Espace d'une nuit

**Auteurs**: Gorgonne & Meduse

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages et bien sûr le contexte/monde/univers appartiennent à JKR.

* * *

><p><strong>NDLR^^: <strong>Cette fic a été écrite à quatre mains avec Meduse. Après le court prologue où nous avons joyeusement mêlé nos mots, Meduse exprimera le POV de Severus tandis que j'adopterai celui de Kingsley. Si cette répartition du Choixpeau s'est naturellement imposée à nous, elle sera transcrite pour plus de clarté en caractères standard pour le POV de Sev, en italique pour celui de Kings.

Ce choix nous a paru plus léger que celui de la répétition "POV SEV"/ "POV Kingsley" mais, si cet avis n'était pas partagé, toute suggestion de ta part, ô lecteur, sera étudiée avec la plus grande attention :)

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>: _Tome 6- 48 heures après la mort de Dumbledore._

Improbable amitié que celle de l'ombre et de la lumière, du sombre Severus et du lumineux Kingsley. Et pourtant… c'est bien à travers cette alliance des contraires que tous deux renouvellent, bravant les orages depuis leurs quinze ans, d'inviolables serments jamais formulés.

Mais Poudlard est bien loin ce soir, et Dumbledore n'est plus. Rogue est un assassin, Shacklebolt un Auror.

A l'instant crucial où seule guide la force de l'intuition, où la voix de l'instinct peut perdre ou sauver l'âme, l'improbable amitié de leur jeunesse résistera-t-elle à ce qui s'annonce comme l'ultime tempête?

Du haut de cette Tour, l'Auror et le damné sont si près de chuter tous deux…

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

_**Pré-au-Lard, 1976**_

_-Tu n'es pas à Serpentard ?_

_Kingsley avait éclaté de rire à cette question. Si son instinct ne le trompait pas, sa réponse avait quelques chances de déplaire._

_-Non… Et je vais même te dire pire : je suis à Poufsouffle !_

_Il regardait son camarade, une lueur amusée dans les yeux, curieux de savoir comment il allait réagir à ça._

_Quelque peu intrigué, Severus avait plissé les yeux. Etait-ce de la naïveté ou une totale inconscience ? Voilà que la créature face à lui riait… Un rire léger, franc… Un son étrange à ses oreilles._

_Moment de grâce ou effet de surprise ? Quitte à poursuivre dans l'improbable, autant continuer cette discussion, s'était en tout cas pris à penser le Serpentard, étonné de lui-même._

_-Peu de souffle… rassure-toi, il existe encore pire._

_Un petit sourire en coin, Severus avait attendu de voir si la gaieté apparemment tenace de son interlocuteur allait s'envoler en fumée. _

_Mais Kingsley lui avait rendu son sourire, comme étonné de cet étrange humour. Voilà qui changeait un peu, semblaient lui dire les yeux pétillants du jeune audacieux._

_L'inconnu l'intéressait de plus en plus._

_-Sans doute : tu pourrais sûrement faire pire que ma connaissance… et moi la tienne !_

_Son regard s'était perdu sur les dolmens face à eux. Chaque jour pouvait décidément réserver des surprises…_

_Soit ce petit être avait un effet euphorique sur Severus, soit il devenait joyeux avec l'âge. Quoi qu'il en soit, il l'amusait décidemment. C'était un sourire inconnu qui s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres._

_-C'est vrai, tu aurais pu tomber nez à nez avec un loup vorace. Ou encore dans un nid de Gorgones hystériques. En fait, tu as beaucoup de chance de m'avoir rencontré._

_Un rire silencieux avait un instant secoué Kingsley._

_-On peut le dire comme ça… Et toi, tu aurais pu tomber sur quelqu'un qui ait envie de faire la conversation… Alors que je te propose de goûter un instant de silence dans ce lieu apaisant._

Sans un mot, Severus le sombre s'était alors laissé glisser contre la pierre voisine dans un tacite acquiescement. Pour la première fois, sans qu'aucun d'eux sache bien pourquoi, c'était côte à côte que ces deux solitaires avaient écouté la nuit.

**OoO**

_**Poudlard, 1977**_

_Intérieurement, Severus riait comme un diable.  
>Un tour en balai ! Lui ! <em>

_Pourtant Kingsley, en une phrase, l'avait détourné des recherches qu'il avait prévu en bibliothèque. D'une de ses idées aussi étranges qu'étonnantes, il l'avait distrait de ses noirs desseins. _

_Mais qu'était une ballade de quelques minutes face à l'oeuvre d'une vie ?_

_N'en restait pas moins que Kingsley, l'improbable ami, était un futur Auror au coeur pur. Un jour ou l'autre peut-être s'affronteraient-ils ? _

_En attendant, ils allaient faire un tour dans les airs en bons camarades._

_Alors oui, Severus riait._

_Comme ils prenaient de l'altitude, les élèves vêtus de leurs capes devenaient des points de plus en plus petits.  
><em>_  
>-Regarde ça! On est libres comme l'air à côté d'eux! Alors, toujours envie d'être rivé au sol? Avait lancé Kingsley par-dessus son épaule.<em>

_Severus était pris de la même fièvre que son ami ... Ce sentiment si fort, si puissant de liberté.  
>N'était-ce pas cela qu'il recherchait du fond de la Salle sur demande ?<br>_

_Ainsi chacun de leur côté, encore une fois, chacun à leur façon, comme toujours, Severus et Kingsley recherchaient encore et toujours la même chose : n'être pas des pions, vivre et devenir ce que leur susurrait leur conscience.  
>Observant le sol, Severus avait enfin vu se matérialiser ce qu'il ressentait depuis toujours. Lui étranger au milieu des autres. Lui sans relation aucune avec leur petite vie.<br>Mais aujourd'hui, ce sentiment, c'était avec Kingsley qu'il le partageait et il en était ravi, troublé mais ravi !_

-Oui, un sentiment enivrant que celui de la liberté, hein ? Jusqu'où peut-on aller pour lui ? _Avait-il demandé._

_Son pilote était demeuré un instant pensif. Jusqu'où, oui? Jusqu'où Sev et lui seraient-ils prêts à aller pour rester libres?  
>Pour sa part, Kingsley ne trouvait pas de limites à sa réponse. Il en avait éprouvé une sensation de vertige qui n'avait rien à voir avec leur altitude.<em>

-Je ne sais pas. En fait, il me semble que rien ne m'arrêterait si je devais me battre pour préserver ça...

_Sev non plus sans doute. Mais de quelle manière se battrait-il, lui? Sans doute pas comme Kingsley, celui-ci le pressentait bien.  
>Pourtant... Pour la première fois, il avait aussi pressenti que quelqu'un partageait cette part solitaire de son être -cette part que lui-même ne comprenait pas toujours.<em>

_Sev, son sombre jumeau... Son âme damnée... Lequel d'entre eux tirerait l'autre de son côté? Aucun peut-être._

Mais en cet instant, dans les airs, loin de tous, l'Ombre et la Lumière résonnaient à l'unisson : c'était la même fièvre qui coulait dans leurs veines, c'était la même force qui agitait leur âme._  
><em>

**OoO**


	2. Chapter 1

**Titre**: L'Espace d'une nuit

**Auteurs**: Gorgonne & Meduse

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages et bien sûr le contexte/monde/univers appartiennent à JKR.

* * *

><p><strong>NDLR^^: <strong>Cette fic a été écrite à quatre mains avec Meduse. Après le court prologue où nous avons joyeusement mêlé nos mots, Meduse exprimera le POV de Severus tandis que j'adopterai celui de Kingsley. Si cette répartition du Choixpeau s'est naturellement imposée à nous, elle sera transcrite pour plus de clarté en caractères standard pour le POV de Sev, en italique pour celui de Kings.

Ce choix nous a paru plus léger que celui de la répétition "POV SEV"/ "POV Kingsley" mais, si cet avis n'était pas partagé, toute suggestion de ta part, ô lecteur, sera étudiée avec la plus grande attention :)

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>: _Tome 6- 48 heures après la mort de Dumbledore._

Improbable amitié que celle de l'ombre et de la lumière, du sombre Severus et du lumineux Kingsley.

Et pourtant… c'est bien à travers cette alliance des contraires que tous deux renouvellent, bravant les orages depuis leurs quinze ans, d'inviolables serments jamais formulés.

Mais Poudlard est bien loin ce soir, et Dumbledore n'est plus. Rogue est un assassin, Shacklebolt un Auror.

A l'instant crucial où seule guide la force de l'intuition, où la voix de l'instinct peut perdre ou sauver l'âme, l'improbable amitié de leur jeunesse résistera-t-elle à ce qui s'annonce comme l'ultime tempête?

Du haut de cette Tour, l'Auror et le damné sont si près de chuter tous deux…

* * *

><p><em><strong>L'ESPACE D'UNE NUIT<strong>_

**Chapitre 1**

_**Allée des Embrumes, 1997**_

La nuit était devenue son domaine. La dissimulation sa nature. La parano son climat mental.  
>Severus avançait doucement, son regard noir scrutait chaque recoin. A présent sa main ne quittait plus sa baguette.<p>

Il était l'homme à abattre! Et dans le hit parade des ennemis de la Magie blanche, il trônait en bonne place. N'avait-il pas tué Albus?

Il chassa avec fureur cette pensée de son esprit. Ses mâchoires se crispèrent. La haine l'envahit ... il savait qu'il était prêt de glisser inexorablement. Son dragon grondait ... il voulait exprimer sa fureur ... sans conscience et sans âme.

**OoO**

_Lui qui était à l'aise partout, pourquoi se sentait-il toujours si peu à sa place dans ce genre d'endroit glauque? Sa grand-mère lui aurait sans doute expliqué que son karma n'était pas en phase avec les ondes qui se dégageaient de ce lieu. Mais, comme tant d'autres, sa voix s'était tue aux oreilles de Kingsley depuis... combien de temps déjà?_

_L'Auror Shacklebolt préféra se concentrer sur sa mission.  
>Par une cruelle ironie, il semblait destiné à traquer un à un ses amis de Poudlard. Après Sirius... Severus. Rien de moins.<br>_  
>Ses ex-amis, <em>persifla une voix sournoise qu'il fit taire aussitôt.<em>

_Il est vrai que pendant quelques années, Severus lui avait donné du fil à retordre. Le Serpentard, semblant céder à ses plus noirs penchants, était devenu l'un des plus éminents Mangemorts._

_Mais jamais il n'avait douté que son improbable ami reviendrait à lui. A eux. A la lumière. Et l'impensable s'était produit. Sev était revenu. A l'époque, Kingsley était le seul à croire en lui, Dumbledore excepté bien sûr._

_Dumbledore... Merlin ait son âme. Mais pour la deuxième fois de sa carrière, l'Auror était incapable d'obéir aux ordres qu'on lui donnait. Du moins tant qu'il n'en aurait pas vérifié le bien-fondé par lui-même. Ces deux entorses à son devoir relevaient de la même intime conviction : tout comme Sirius, Sev n'avait pu commettre ce dont on l'accusait, il le savait. Jamais son instinct ne l'avait trompé. Se pouvait-il que sa première erreur de jugement soit aussi monumentale? Qu'elle concerne l'un de ses plus proches amis?_

L'un de ses ex-amis, _insista l'insupportable voix._

_Kingsley eut une moue décidée. Sev n'avait pu changer à ce point. Il connaissait le Serpentard mieux que lui-même. Depuis tant d'années, il avait pressenti la moindre de ses failles, la plus ténue de ses ombres, le plus infime de ses doutes._  
><em>Bien sûr, son passé jouait contre lui. Son personnage également. La haine contre Rogue s'était déchaînée tel un ouragan depuis cette nuit où...<em>

_Depuis cette nuit où Dumbledore n'était plus là pour se porter garant de son protégé._

_Et quand bien même? Quand bien même il aurait commis ce dont on l'accusait? Savait-il même ce qu'il faisait? Il existait assez de sorts, à commencer par l'Imperium, qui viendraient à bout du plus entraîné des sorciers, fut-il le redoutable Directeur de Serpentard. Kingsley alignait déjà les arguments en faveur de son ami lors d'un procès imaginaire, quand un détail l'arrêta net._

_Depuis cette nuit-là, Sev ne l'avait toujours pas contacté._

_Lui qui savait pouvoir compter sur Kingsley envers et contre tous, tant qu'il n'aurait pas renié tout ce qui faisait leur amitié, tant que la part la plus sombre de son être n'aurait pas tout emporté..._

_Oh, les contacts ne devaient pas lui être faciles. Il était sans doute -ô suprême ironie- dans une situation similaire à celle de Sirius évadé d'Azkaban. Le moindre sort lancé, la moindre ligne envoyée pouvait lui coûter la vie. Mais tout de même..._

_Kingsley haussa les épaules. A force de réfléchir, on en arrivait généralement à imaginer n'importe quoi._

_Il stoppa brusquement devant la vitrine d'une boutique louche -une de plus. Quelqu'un était posté à l'encoignure de la porte suivante, il le sentait. Quelqu'un qui n'avait rien d'avouable à faire ici, sinon pourquoi se cacherait-il?_

_Instinctivement, l'Auror raffermit sa prise sur la baguette qu'il serrait dans sa main._

-Expelliarmus ! _lança-t-il dans la nuit._

**OoO**


	3. Chapter 2

**Titre**: L'Espace d'une nuit

**Auteurs**: Gorgonne & Meduse

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages et bien sûr le contexte/monde/univers appartiennent à JKR.

* * *

><p><strong>NDLR^^: <strong>Cette fic a été écrite à quatre mains avec Meduse. Après le court prologue où nous avons joyeusement mêlé nos mots, Meduse exprimera le POV de Severus tandis que j'adopterai celui de Kingsley. Si cette répartition du Choixpeau s'est naturellement imposée à nous, elle sera transcrite pour plus de clarté en caractères standard pour le POV de Sev, en italique pour celui de Kings.

Ce choix nous a paru plus léger que celui de la répétition "POV SEV"/ "POV Kingsley" mais, si cet avis n'était pas partagé, toute suggestion de ta part, ô lecteur, sera étudiée avec la plus grande attention :)

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>: _Tome 6- 48 heures après la mort de Dumbledore._

Improbable amitié que celle de l'ombre et de la lumière, du sombre Severus et du lumineux Kingsley.

Et pourtant… c'est bien à travers cette alliance des contraires que tous deux renouvellent, bravant les orages depuis leurs quinze ans, d'inviolables serments jamais formulés.

Mais Poudlard est bien loin ce soir, et Dumbledore n'est plus. Rogue est un assassin, Shacklebolt un Auror.

A l'instant crucial où seule guide la force de l'intuition, où la voix de l'instinct peut perdre ou sauver l'âme, l'improbable amitié de leur jeunesse résistera-t-elle à ce qui s'annonce comme l'ultime tempête?

Du haut de cette Tour, l'Auror et le damné sont si près de chuter tous deux…

* * *

><p><em><strong>L'ESPACE D'UNE NUIT<strong>_

**Chapitre 2**

Severus avait senti cette présence. Il s'était fondu dans la pénombre ... n'était-elle pas devenue son élément? ... Quasiment invisible, plus silencieux que la mort elle-même !

Aussi il fut plus que surpris que cette ombre sente sa présence. Comment avait-elle fait? Quel diable d'homme se tenait face à lui dans la ruelle?

Les questions ne servaient à rien!

Il fut propulsé sur plusieurs mètres.

Mais ses années d'expérience et d'entrainement aux duels, plus encore sa haine et son instinct de survie, lui dictèrent des gestes sûrs et félins.

Encore dans les airs, il sortit sa baguette. Un roulé boulé suffit pour qu'il se retrouve sur ses pieds.

"_Impédimenta!_" lança son esprit avec force.

A présent il fondait sur sa proie immobilisée. Il avait commis le pire crime ... aucun autre ne lui faisait peur. Un de plus pourrait même calmer sa soif de vengeance?

Son regard violent, digne de celui d'un dragon noir en furie se posa alors sur ... Kingsley!

Kingsley! Celui qu'il avait nommé son "improbable ami". Celui qui était devenu son véritable ami ... confiant et sûr. Le seul sûrement qui n'avait pas eu pas besoin d'Albus pour croire en lui.

Kingsley! Une amitié du passé à présent. Une amitié des plus encombrantes ! Une amitié qui n'était peut-être déjà plus qu'une ombre ...

-Auror Shacklebolt! sussura-t-il, dardant sur lui son regard noir.

Seules les prunelles de Kingsley s'agitaient en tout sens. Son corps était encore figé. Bien sûr l'Auror avait fermé son esprit ... mais que disaient ses yeux ? Et son regard, toujours brillant, restait toujours indéchiffrable. Pourtant ce n'était pas la peur qui faisait briller ses yeux. Non la peur, Severus savait la reconnaitre.

-Vous ne devriez pas frayer dans de tels lieux ... et encore moins lancer des sorts à l'aveugle. Vous auriez pu me fâcher ! Et sachez que je suis quelque peu irascible en ce moment ...

Sa voix était froide, presque coupante. Son visage impénétrable. Mais Severus doutait. Qu'allait-il faire de Kingsley?

Il recula d'un pas, pointa sa baguette sur son "ami" et sourit doucement.

-N'oubliez pas que j'excelle dans les duels et ... que je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire durer le plaisir ce soir, dit-il, menaçant et pourtant ... souriant.

Et il défit Kingsley de son sort.

**OoO**

_Pendant un instant, on aurait pu croire que la formule n'avait eu aucun effet._

_Kingsley demeura immobile, sans même ciller durant plusieurs secondes._

_Severus._

_De tous les sorciers rôdant dans les eaux troubles de l'Allée des Embrumes, il avait fallu qu'il tombe, attiré comme par un aimant, sur l'introuvable, l'insaisissable, le spectral Severus. _

_Nul n'avait jamais pu mettre la main sur le nouveau Professeur de DCFM, pas plus que sur l'ancien Maître des Potions, si tel n'était pas son désir._

_Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, ces derniers temps. Membres de l'Ordre et employés du Ministère, tous auraient donné cher pour savoir enfin à quoi s'en tenir sur l'espion de l'Ordre -ou de Voldemort._

_Que s'était-il passé cette nuit-là? Etait-il parmi les Mangemorts qui avaient privé la magie blanche de son plus puissant leader? Avait-il au contraire tenté de le sauver? Etait-il seulement présent au sommet de la Tour où le vieillard avait rendu son dernier souffle? Tant de versions contradictoires...Tant de questions sans réponses. Comme depuis toujours avec Sev._

_Kingsley l'observait à présent, tendu comme un félin aux aguets. Pas un geste, une expression, pas une inflexion de voix ne lui échappait. Le temps lui était compté pour décider de bondir ou non sur sa proie. Engager le combat ou sceller la paix. Pour savoir si le sorcier face à lui répondait toujours au nom d'ami, si sombre soit-il._

_Il avait toujours su que ça arriverait. Qu'ils se retrouveraient un jour, baguette contre baguette, chacun d'un côté de la frontière invisible qu'ils franchissaient si aisément du temps de leurs études à Poudlard._

_Eh bien, ça y était. Ils s'étaient mutuellement jeté un sort. Et comme si le destin prenait plaisir à les manipuler, sans même savoir sur qui ils pointaient leur baguette. Malgré tous les égards, toutes les tolérances, qu'avait eu leur amitié pour éloigner les ombres, elles les avaient rejointes._

_Ce n'était pas vraiment des sorts d'attaque, certes. Pas encore. _

_Mais même à Poudlard, ils ne s'étaient jamais affrontés, fut-ce au club de duel. Le hasard, sans doute... et aussi le fait que Kingsley avait déployé toutes ses ruses indiennes pour l'éviter. Il avait toujours eu le pressentiment que leur amitié ne sortirait pas intacte d'une telle confrontation._

_Pire: qu'en un sens, c'était tenter le sort que de jouer aux ennemis, tant il y avait de chances que le jeu devienne un jour réalité._

_Peut-être Severus partageait-il cette étrange sensation, car lui non plus n'avait jamais manifesté le désir de le combattre. Et les duels, Merlin savait si le Serpentard aimait ça! _

_D'ailleurs, s'il venait d'annuler les effets du sort immobilisant, n'était-ce pas simplement parce qu'au vu de son adversaire, il espérait un beau combat? Subtilité toute "roguienne" en effet... Et cette voix, tranchante comme un poignard... Ce regard flamboyant... La... oui, la haine qui émanait de lui... Le Severus qui lui faisait face avait tout du fauve traqué, affamé, à qui rien ne restait à perdre qu'une vie qu'il vendrait chèrement._

_Que lui était-il arrivé? Se pouvait-il qu'il ait vécu cette nuit-là pire encore que lors de ses années de perdition chez les Mangemorts?_

_C'est alors que Kingsley le vit, mu par des années d'habitude, comme malgré la volonté de Sev. Ce sourire si particulier que son ami lui réservait, entre ironie et joie réelle. _

_Soudain il ne doutait plus. Soudain il savait._

_Il se releva souplement et se tint face à Sev de toute sa haute taille, le sourire qu'il rendait à son ami ébauchant une fossette sur sa joue gauche. Sa baguette délibérément abaissée, il murmura de sa voix de basse:_

-C'est nous qui ne durerons pas en restant exposés comme des cibles lumineuses! Rentrons ici.

_Il désigna l'encoignure de porte qui avait abrité Sev et s'y fondit en une enjambée. _

**OoO**

Severus avait essayé de traquer ne serait-ce qu'un signe sur le visage de Kingsley.

Une fois encore Severus se demanda quel camp son ami avait pu choisir. Kingsley l'énigme, Kingsley le trouble. C'était ce trait de caractère qui dès le début les avait uni. Leur liberté semblait toujours plus forte que la loi ... Leur esprit plus digne que les commandements.

Mais aujourd'hui? Après ça?

Etait-il devenu, comme tous les défenseurs de la Magie blanche, le bras vengeur sans esprit critique qui exigeait la mort du félon? Hurlait-il à présent avec le troupeau? Vomissait-il avec eux son nom? Comme tous les tenants de l'Ordre qui d'une seule voix devaient affirmer que jamais il n'aurait fallu lui confiance! Moutons qui se prenaient pour des loups, confondant leurs bêlements avec des grondements de fauves!

Et Kingsley baissa sa baguette.

Severus, dont le masque jamais ne laissait rien paraître, ne put retenir la brillance de son regard.

Pourtant l'animal blessé restait vigilant, la bête traquée distillait toujours sa méfiance.

-Oui ... rentrons, murmura-t-il. Mais je manque de temps...

Ce cadeau que lui faisait Kingsley, Severus savait ne pouvoir en profiter.

Dut-il perdre le seul peut-être qui croyait encore en lui?

Il était trop tôt ... bien trop tôt! Trop tôt pour que lui-même sache ce qu'il allait faire à présent. Trop tôt pour qu'il sache ce qu'il allait devenir!

Severus avait besoin de temps ... la mort d'Albus changeait tant de choses!

Pourtant Kingsley semblait bien être le seul à qui il aurait pu tout expliquer. Oui! Le seul!

Quand il saurait peut-être, plus tard, si ce n'était pas trop tard ...

**OoO**


	4. Chapter 3

**Titre**: L'Espace d'une nuit

**Auteurs**: Gorgonne & Meduse

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages et bien sûr le contexte/monde/univers appartiennent à JKR.

* * *

><p><strong>NDLR^^: <strong>Cette fic a été écrite à quatre mains avec Meduse. Après le court prologue où nous avons joyeusement mêlé nos mots, Meduse exprimera le POV de Severus tandis que j'adopterai celui de Kingsley. Si cette répartition du Choixpeau s'est naturellement imposée à nous, elle sera transcrite pour plus de clarté en caractères standard pour le POV de Sev, en italique pour celui de Kings.

Ce choix nous a paru plus léger que celui de la répétition "POV SEV"/ "POV Kingsley" mais, si cet avis n'était pas partagé, toute suggestion de ta part, ô lecteur, sera étudiée avec la plus grande attention :)

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>: _Tome 6- 48 heures après la mort de Dumbledore._

Improbable amitié que celle de l'ombre et de la lumière, du sombre Severus et du lumineux Kingsley.

Et pourtant… c'est bien à travers cette alliance des contraires que tous deux renouvellent, bravant les orages depuis leurs quinze ans, d'inviolables serments jamais formulés.

Mais Poudlard est bien loin ce soir, et Dumbledore n'est plus. Rogue est un assassin, Shacklebolt un Auror.

A l'instant crucial où seule guide la force de l'intuition, où la voix de l'instinct peut perdre ou sauver l'âme, l'improbable amitié de leur jeunesse résistera-t-elle à ce qui s'annonce comme l'ultime tempête?

Du haut de cette Tour, l'Auror et le damné sont si près de chuter tous deux…

* * *

><p><em><strong>L'ESPACE D'UNE NUIT<strong>_

**Chapitre 3**

_Réunis sous le porche, ils distinguaient à peine leur ombre.  
>Cela ne gênait pas Kingsley, au contraire.<em>

_Les expressions de Sev n'auraient été que des masques laissant filtrer, de loin en loin, un rai de sincérité. Au contraire, cette étrange proximité aveugle aiguisait les sens du sorcier, qui ressentait déjà toute la... mais oui! La confusion qui régnait en son ami._

_Pour la première fois peut-être, le roc s'effritait. Et c'était bien cela qui ébranlait de tout son être le calme, le serein, l'imperturbable Auror Shacklebolt._

_Que faire? Que dire? Que penser surtout? Le moindre mot, il le sentait confusément, risquait d'éloigner plus encore cet homme qu'il croyait connaître._  
><em>Et, oui, il le connaissait. L'écorché vif qu'était Severus n'accepterait rien de lui. Ni soutien, ni reproches. Encore moins des questions qui ne feraient qu'exciter sa méfiance déjà en éveil.<em>

_"Que s'est-il passé, Sev?_ _**Qu'as-tu fait?"**_

_L'Auror avait beau fermer son esprit, cela n'empêchait pas ces mots de tourbillonner sans fin dans sa tête. Mais il savait qu'ils ne franchiraient pas ses lèvres. Pas encore. Ce n'était que trop visible, Sev n'était pas prêt à y répondre. Ces yeux fous qui l'avaient fixé tout à l'heure avant de le reconnaître..._

_Kingsley soupira. S'il avait les pouvoirs de Dumbledore, quelles images d'horreur de cette nuit maudite ne verrait-il pas dans les yeux du Serpentard?_  
><em>Car il le savait maintenant. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, quoi qu'ait fait Severus, cela le hantait. Et sa réponse à la souffrance était toujours la même: la haine.<em>

_Cette souffrance, Kingsley ne pouvait la supporter. L'espace d'une seconde, sa main trouva l'épaule de son ami._

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé?

_La question avait franchi ses lèvres sans même qu'il le réalise. La culpabilité de Sev ou son innocence n'existaient plus soudain. Du plus profond de sa loyauté, tout ce qui le choquait en cet instant était que son ami traverse cet enfer sans l'appeler à l'aide. _

**OoO**

Dans l'ombre, loin du regard de son ami, Severus se sentit soudain las. Cette nuit qui abritait son malheur, la présence étrange de Kingsley à ses côtés, cette bête qui hurlait sa douleur muette ... l'espace d'une seconde Severus sentit ses forces l'abandonner.  
>C'est ce moment que Kingsley choisit pour montrer en un geste, en une parole, sa sincérité ... cette amitié si folle! Leur amitié presque impossible!<br>Comme sous le coup d'une braise ardente, Severus émit un léger gémissement. Son épaule se retira vivement malgré lui.  
>L'appeler? Il n'avait même pas songé à le faire ... s'étant lui-même banni de tous. Le pire des proscrits!<br>Depuis quarante-huit heures déjà, il s'était isolé, bête traquée, fauve blessé, convaincu que son seul salut -le pire!- serait avec les troupes noires de Voldemort ... son premier mentor, son pire côté.

-Je n'y ai pas pensé... murmura-t-il sans réfléchir. Je voulais du temps ... et il me fallait me cacher.  
>Avouer cet état de fait lui fit horreur. A nouveau la bête gronda en lui.<br>-J'imagine que ce rat de Potter a ameuté tout le monde.  
>Sa haine se fit palpable. Mais même là, tout proche de Kingsley, proche peut-être comme ils ne l'avaient jamais été, il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'ouvrir.<br>La dissimulation était devenu son monde ... c'est à croire que même ses sentiments se dissimulaient à lui. Savait-il encore ce qui se cachait sous son propre masque?

**OoO**

_L'animal à sang froid qu'était Kingsley se mordillait à présent la lèvre, signe rarissime et définitif de nervosité._

_Haine et méfiance avaient envahi Severus bien plus profondément qu'en ses errances passées, lui rendant douloureux jusqu'au moindre contact. La main de Kingsley ne l'avait pourtant effleuré qu'un instant..._

_"Sev...qu'as-tu fait, par Merlin?"_

_Le grand sorcier haussa les épaules à l'évocation haineuse de Potter. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais._

_C'est alors qu'il se raidit._  
><em>Sev<strong> savait<strong> ce que Potter pensait._

_Etait-ce un aveu? Admettait-il que le jeune homme avait vu quelque chose qui l'incite à "rameuter tout le monde"? Ou bien... Sev supposait-il que la rancune du Gryffondor le désignerait automatiquement comme coupable? C'était plausible en effet._

_Du temps... un abri sûr... cela, un Auror pouvait aisément le lui procurer._  
><em>Un Auror, oui. N'était-il pas en train d'oublier qu'il l'était?<em>

_Kingsley réfléchissait maintenant à toute allure. Non, rien ne pouvait le convaincre. Sev n'aurait** jamais **fait de mal à Albus. Jamais.  
>Du moins... pas délibérément. Et tant que ce doute demeurait...<em>

_Sa décision était prise. Il n'abandonnerait pas son ami. Mais ce risque, lui seul pouvait le prendre. Il ne l'imposerait pas à la communauté sorcière._

_L'Auror Shacklebolt prit une grande inspiration._

-Ce que tu recherches, je peux te le donner. A une condition. Ta confiance. Me l'accorderas-tu?

_Il attendit silencieusement, son regard intense fixé sur cette silhouette si proche et si lointaine._

**OoO**

Severus lui rendit son regard, avec la même intensité. Même l'obscurité de cette triste ruelle ne semblait pouvoir masquer la fournaise de leurs yeux noirs.

Kingsley lui offrait un abri! Mieux : sa propre confiance. Une amitié renouvelée malgré la situation. Une relation oublieuse, volontairement aveugle des on-dit et des pensées faciles.  
>Ces cadeaux étaient si incroyables, si merveilleux qu'ils en faisaient presque mal.<br>Pouvoir oublier ? N'être plus dans cette guerre? N'être plus Severus Rogue! Pièce centrale ou pion de cette vaste partie d'échec entre le Bien et le Mal? Être à nouveau libre!  
>Voilà ce que Kingsley lui offrait : une liberté nouvelle!<p>

Après cette flamme qui illumina ses yeux. Cet instant d'espoir fou. Un voile à nouveau ombra son regard.

-Ce que je recherche, Kingsley?  
>Sa voix était lasse, pleine d'un fatalisme vertigineux.<p>

-Quand bien même pourrais-tu me le donner, je ne peux l'accepter ...  
>A nouveau le froid devoir avait envahi sa voix.<p>

-Je dois retourner ... là-bas.

Là bas! Loin de cet havre de paix qu'était Poudlard ! Retourner au sein même du Mal ... s'y perdre peut-être !

**OoO**

_Le silence qui s'égrena suffit à Kingsley pour savoir que son ami balançait sérieusement. C'en était donc là.  
>L'ombrageux Serpentard en était presque à accepter son aide sans résistance.<br>Jamais en quinze ans il ne l'avait vu ainsi. Quand Dumbledore l'avait accueilli à Poudlard, puis au sein de l'Ordre, il semblait au contraire apaisé -autant que faire se pouvait pour Rogue, naturellement._

_Mais aujourd'hui..._  
><em>"Qu'as-tu fait, Severus?<strong> Qu'as-tu fait?<strong>"  
>La question lui vrillait si fort l'esprit qu'il crut un instant l'avoir hurlée.<em>

_Tout ce qu'il ressentait dans la pénombre était la force de ce regard braqué sur lui, sans pouvoir distinguer par quels éclats il passait._  
><em>Quand enfin une voix perça l'interminable nuit. Une voix inconnue, teintée de désespoir, d'abandon et de mort. Une voix que Kingsley ne pouvait laisser avoir le dernier mot. Si elle emportait Sev, il ne reviendrait pas.<em>

_Alors il redevint l'Auror qui commandait ses hommes. Celui qui, calme et froid, les guidait dans la nuit pour gagner la bataille. Il ferma un instant les yeux, appelant à lui toute sa force et sa certitude._

_D'un geste calme et sûr, il détendit un bras pour l'appuyer fermement au mur, encadrant le profil de Sev. Son imposante silhouette finissant presque d'encercler son ami, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle, mais aucun cri n'aurait eu plus d'intensité quand il parla._

-Tu y retourneras. Cela, je ne peux te l'épargner. Mais pas maintenant. Pas cette nuit. Ce n'est pas une fuite que je te propose, c'est une trêve. Demain, tu repartiras. Mais ce soir...

_Il tendit son autre main vers celle de Severus._

-Ne refuse pas.

_Son don d'apprivoisement qui avait conquis tant de créatures de la Forêt interdite, adouci tant d'êtres sournois et méfiants, c'est maintenant qu'il devait l'aider. Maintenant, ou Sev était perdu._

**OoO**

Kingsley jouait gros. Encercler ainsi le fauve blessé, ne lui laisser aucune échappatoire hormis l'attaque. Si proche ... trop proche ... si merveilleusement proche.  
>Un instant, sa nature foncièrement animale rugit, prête à rejeter Kingsley qui s'aventurait trop prés.<br>Mais Severus n'en fit rien ... laissant cette douce tentation l'envahir de ses charmes.

Une trêve? Un instant de calme!

Etait-ce la cuisante douleur due à l'absence d'Albus ? Cette place devenue vacante ... cet infime espace où résidait encore un sentiment de confiance sans retenue.  
>Fallait-il pour survivre que Severus trouve une autre personne en qui mettre cette ultime humanité qui lui restait?<br>Etait-ce simplement Kingsley? Kingsley, cet improbable ami, qui toujours de loin en loin, de non-dits en non-dits, lui avait témoigné sa fidélité! Kingsley le seul peut-être avec lequel Severus avait toujours été vrai! Ou plus vrai du moins qu'avec aucun autre ... à part Albus ... mais Albus n'était plus.

Un léger soupir scella sa capitulation. Un soupir de soulagement ... remerciement muet qui jamais ne serait formulé.

-Je ne refuse pas, dit-il seulement.

**OoO**


	5. Chapter 4

**Titre**: L'Espace d'une nuit

**Auteurs**: Gorgonne & Meduse

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages et bien sûr le contexte/monde/univers appartiennent à JKR.

* * *

><p><strong>NDLR^^: <strong>Cette fic a été écrite à quatre mains avec Meduse. Après le court prologue où nous avons joyeusement mêlé nos mots, Meduse exprimera le POV de Severus tandis que j'adopterai celui de Kingsley. Si cette répartition du Choixpeau s'est naturellement imposée à nous, elle est transcrite pour plus de clarté en caractères standard pour le POV de Sev, en italique pour celui de Kings.

Ce choix nous a paru plus léger que celui de la répétition "POV SEV"/ "POV Kingsley" mais, si cet avis n'était pas partagé, toute suggestion de ta part, ô lecteur, sera étudiée avec la plus grande attention :)

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>: _Tome 6- 48 heures après la mort de Dumbledore._

Improbable amitié que celle de l'ombre et de la lumière, du sombre Severus et du lumineux Kingsley.

Et pourtant… c'est bien à travers cette alliance des contraires que tous deux renouvellent, bravant les orages depuis leurs quinze ans, d'inviolables serments jamais formulés.

Mais Poudlard est bien loin ce soir, et Dumbledore n'est plus. Rogue est un assassin, Shacklebolt un Auror.

A l'instant crucial où seule guide la force de l'intuition, où la voix de l'instinct peut perdre ou sauver l'âme, l'improbable amitié de leur jeunesse résistera-t-elle à ce qui s'annonce comme l'ultime tempête?

Du haut de cette Tour, l'Auror et le damné sont si près de chuter tous deux…

* * *

><p><em><strong>L'ESPACE D'UNE NUIT<strong>_

**Chapitre 4**

Quand Kingsley saisit sa main pour transplaner, son dragon intérieur hurla.  
>Où allait-il le mener? Serait-il capable de le jeter aux mains du Ministère? Ces décérébrés avides de gloire, trop heureux de faire oublier leurs incompétences par une capture dont ils ne seraient pas responsables!<p>

Et pourtant Severus ne fit rien.  
><em>Pourquoi?<em> s'interrogeait son esprit suspicieux.  
>Etait-il las à ce point?<br>Il chassa cette première idée... Las, oui! Mais jamais il ne se rendrait sans se battre! Jamais il ne laisserait une telle victoire à ceux qu'il méprisait... et ils étaient si nombreux ceux qu'il méprisait, qu'il était voué à ne jamais perdre.

Alors que Kingsley et lui transplanaient, Severus sourit. Même la mort d'Albus n'avait pas fait taire son mauvais esprit.  
>Alors rien ne le pourrait! Severus en ressentit un début de joie, il n'était pas mort...<p>

Mais alors _pourquoi_? La question revint avec force. Et malgré sa mauvaise foi ou sa pudeur maladive, il se devait de répondre.  
>Il faisait définitivement confiance à Kingsley!<p>

Il posa sur son ami un regard oblique, un rien étonné, réchauffé soudain par cette prise de conscience.

Enfin ils se posèrent. Non loin de Pré-au-Lard, le village était derrière eux et là, sous leur yeux, s'étendaient les champs. Un peu plus loin la forêt…

-Kingsley, est-ce vraiment le moment pour un picnic? interrogea-t-il, sarcastique.

Décidément, ce petit voyage lui avait fait du bien.

**OoO**

_Kingsley sentit le regard de Sev sur lui quand ils apparurent. Il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir ce que ses yeux disaient. C'était quelque chose entre "Maudit gobelin roublard!" et "Tu as de la chance, je suis de bonne humeur..."_

_Alors, sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentit presque aussi insouciant que bien des années plus tôt, par un beau soir d'été. Ce soir où il avait croisé la route du taciturne Serpentard qui deviendrait son ami. C'était aux confins de ce même village qu'au détour d'un dolmen, leurs désirs de calme et de solitude s'étaient rencontrés. La plus improbable, mais semblait-il aussi la plus indestructible des relations, venait de naître entre sarcasme, pudeur et curiosité._

_Il accueillit d'un rire léger la question de son compagnon. Soudain tout était comme avant. Soudain ils n'étaient plus que deux gosses audacieux, railleurs et inconscients, qui faisaient le mur du château après le couvre-feu. Les dangers, ils les écartaient d'un haussement d'épaules. Ils étaient de taille, dans la naïve confiance de leurs seize ans, à tout affronter. Et puis, que pouvait-il leur arriver à l'ombre de Dumbledore? Le vieux Directeur serait toujours là pour les secourir..._

_Chassant d'une grande inspiration la boule qui lui venait dans la gorge, Kingsley lança dans un sourire:_

-Je n'ai jamais précisé que j'allais te nourrir... Et au lieu de persifler, garde tes forces pour la petite marche qui nous attend, vieille branche! Tu n'as plus tes jambes de seize ans!  
><em><br>Il coupa d'une large enjambée à travers les broussailles, où nul autre qu'un familier des lieux n'aurait pu déceler le sentier qu'ils se mirent à suivre, et attaqua la pente qui s'amorçait._

**OoO**

Le rire, si incongru de Kingsley en ce moment sombre, fut sa madeleine. Instantanément Severus fut lui aussi projeté au temps insouciant de leur adolescence.

Kingsley et lui, s'inventant des défis, s'entraînant mutuellement vers quelques aventures interdites, la Forêt, les escapades nocturnes. Les unes et les autres avaient tissé leur relation si fortement. Les rôles étaient bien distribués : Severus ralait, Kingsley feignait l'innocence et tous deux jouaient de leurs phrases sibyllines pour masquer la profondeur de leur amitié.

Et là à deux pas, les dolmens, ce lieu qui fut comme un aimant à leur rencontre ... miroir de leur âme, solitaire et secret... Ici peut-être s'étaient-ils reconnus?

Enfin le sourire que toujours Severus dédiait à son ami apparut sur ses lèvres. Une fois encore il suivait Kingsley, sans savoir où il le menait. Et tout lui revint en mémoire ...  
>Etrange comme même en ces moments douloureux, la force du passé pouvait vous emmener vers une sérénité insoupçonnée.<p>

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour mes jambes, mon ami. Mais j'espère que le tour operator Kingsley sera à la hauteur de mes attentes...

Severus enchaîna ses pas dans ceux de Kingsley, étrangement bien.

**OoO**

_Kingsley haussa les épaules, lâchant d'un ton mystérieux et dans un sourire que même son ami dut soupçonner sans le voir:_

-Tu verras bien... Sache seulement que j'organise un périple exceptionnel pour satisfaire tes exigences. Là où je t'emmène, nul autre que moi n'est jamais entré.

_Nul autre que lui... C'était presque vrai, à une exception près. Mais ce nom-là n'avait plus franchi ses lèvres depuis si longtemps..._

_Après un quart d'heure de marche durant lequel il jugea préférable d'ignorer les grognements et autres jurons dans son dos, ils arrivèrent au pied d'un arbre gigantesque, perdu dans l'immense forêt qui entourait Pré-au-Lard._  
><em>Après les innombrables tours et détours qu'ils avaient fait à travers la luxuriante végétation, Sev lui-même ne devait plus trop savoir où ils étaient.<em>

_Elevant sa baguette vers l'arbre, Kingsley passa un long moment en gestes complexes et incantations, marmonnées dans une langue que peu de sorciers au monde avaient jamais entendu._

_Au bout de quelques minutes, il se tourna vers Sev, son rituel achevé._

-Voilà... Désolé pour l'attente, mais je t'offre l'abri le mieux protégé d'Angleterre... J'ai préféré nous épargner le ridicule de déclencher nous-mêmes nos propres barrières...

_Il avait sciemment employé ce pluriel. Encore une fois, dut-elle être la dernière, Sev et lui étaient du même côté._

_Sur une dernière flexion du poignet, la baguette de l'Auror fit dérouler jusqu'à terre une longue échelle de corde. D'un geste, il invita Sev à monter le premier._

-A moins que ma présence rassurante devant toi ne soit... préférable.

_Ces mots, il savait que le Serpentard comprendrait leur vrai sens. Il saurait alors sans doute possible si la confiance qu'il faisait à Sev en l'emmenant ici était enfin réciproque._

**OoO**


	6. Chapter 5

**Titre**: L'Espace d'une nuit

**Auteurs**: Gorgonne & Meduse

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages et bien sûr le contexte/monde/univers appartiennent à JKR.

* * *

><p><strong>NDLR^^: <strong>Cette fic a été écrite à quatre mains avec Meduse. Après le court prologue où nous avons joyeusement mêlé nos mots, Meduse exprimera le POV de Severus tandis que j'adopterai celui de Kingsley. Si cette répartition du Choixpeau s'est naturellement imposée à nous, elle est transcrite pour plus de clarté en caractères standard pour le POV de Sev, en italique pour celui de Kings.

Ce choix nous a paru plus léger que celui de la répétition "POV SEV"/ "POV Kingsley" mais, si cet avis n'était pas partagé, toute suggestion de ta part, ô lecteur, sera étudiée avec la plus grande attention :)

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>: _Tome 6- 48 heures après la mort de Dumbledore._

Improbable amitié que celle de l'ombre et de la lumière, du sombre Severus et du lumineux Kingsley.

Et pourtant… c'est bien à travers cette alliance des contraires que tous deux renouvellent, bravant les orages depuis leurs quinze ans, d'inviolables serments jamais formulés.

Mais Poudlard est bien loin ce soir, et Dumbledore n'est plus. Rogue est un assassin, Shacklebolt un Auror.

A l'instant crucial où seule guide la force de l'intuition, où la voix de l'instinct peut perdre ou sauver l'âme, l'improbable amitié de leur jeunesse résistera-t-elle à ce qui s'annonce comme l'ultime tempête?

Du haut de cette Tour, l'Auror et le damné sont si près de chuter tous deux…

* * *

><p><em><strong>L'ESPACE D'UNE NUIT<strong>_

**Chapitre 5**

Il y a à peine une heure tout lui semblait perdu et à présent tout semblait à nouveau possible.

Severus pourtant n'était pas très sujet aux sautes d'humeur... Ayant choisi la sienne, il y avait déjà bien longtemps: taciturne, méfiante et acide.  
>Mais là...<br>Etait-ce ce diable d'homme de Kingsley? Sa présence qui avait ouvert la porte à leur souvenir? Ses sourires? La force de son caractère?  
>Severus se sentait presque à nouveau maître de son destin. A nouveau sa liberté lui semblait être rendue.<p>

Il posa donc son regard de loup sur Kingsley et, ébauchant un sourire en coin, murmura:  
>-Satisfais! Kingsley. Satisfais! Mes exigences sont légions et j'aime ce qui est unique.<p>

Il observa, d'un regard appréciateur, les longues invocations de Kingsley. Jamais il n'avait douté du fort potentiel de son ami. Et outre sa discrétion et son humour, c'était surtout son intelligence qui l'avait séduit.  
>Le <em>nous<em>, bien sûr, ne lui échappa pas. Il en fut heureux comme rarement, peu habitué peut-être à ce genre de cadeau. Mais évidemment, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

Pourtant la dernière question de Kingsley exigeait une réponse. Sa confiance lui devait être affirmée. Le silence devait être rompu...

-Kingsley, dit-il d'une voix posée où tout sarcasme avait disparu. Je te l'ai dit, il y a longtemps, je jauge et je décide. Ma présence ici en dit long. Mais...

Il s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Moment d'une sincérité rare qui l'effrayait autant qu'il le comblait.

-Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré dans cette ruelle. Et j'ai confiance en toi.

Severus darda sur lui son regard noir et intense. De longues secondes... une éternité.

Puis il s'empara de l'échelle de corde et grimpa. Arrivé en haut, il lâcha :  
>-Auror Kingsley, je vous attends... et j'ai une faim de loup.<p>

**OoO**

_Kingsley secoua la tête avec amusement. Ce n'était que trop vrai: les exigences du Serpentard étaient aussi nombreuses qu'impossibles. Et lui-même, loin de les satisfaire, avait plutôt passé son temps à les contrarier._

_Mais qui s'en plaignait jusque là? Sûrement pas Sev lui-même, il n'était que de croiser son regard... qui figea l'Auror sur place._

_Ses yeux, ses paroles, jusqu'à ses gestes, tout chez son compagnon déclarait sans détour une amitié unique, si bien enfouie depuis toujours entre railleries et silences qu'elle semblait aujourd'hui exploser à l'air pur._

_Heureux... Confiance... Ces mots inconcevables dans certaine bouche résonnèrent longtemps aux oreilles de Kingsley.  
>La flamme de son regard fut son tribut muet à l'aveu qui jamais, sans doute, ne franchirait ces lèvres une deuxième fois.<br>Son visage impassible ne frémit pas d'un muscle. Mais l'éclat de ses yeux valait tous les discours._

_L'impérieux Severus avait repris ses droits. Voilà qu'il le pressait maintenant, tel un aigle perché sur son aire. Empoignant d'une main l'échelle de corde, Kingsley haussa les sourcils vers son compère, un sourire en coin dessinant la fossette de sa joue._

-Je te l'ai déjà dit... un autre que moi fera ton dîner!  
><em>Que le prédateur là-haut sache à quoi s'en tenir: il ne serait pas plus le cuisinier que le plat de résistance!<em>

_Kingsley se hissa souplement jusqu'à la petite terrasse de planches. Leur cabane dans les arbres... Dragy et lui y avaient si souvent trouvé refuge._  
><em>Et aujourd'hui... impossible de se rappeler de la dernière fois où ils étaient venus. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait aidée à descendre cette échelle...<em>

_Il sourit résolument à Severus._

-Encore un instant, Monsieur l'affamé...

_Quelques tours de baguette et marmonnements plus tard, la porte de la cabane s'ouvrit devant eux.  
>Kingsley franchit le seuil avant de se retourner, un sourire narquois atténuant le sérieux de ses paroles.<br>_  
>-Si tu te donnais la peine d'entrer, je replacerais les barrières... Le plus tôt sera le mieux.<p>

**OoO**

Severus arpenta de long en large la petite terrasse, appréciant la vue et surtout son calme tandis que Kingsley grimpait à l'échelle.  
>Enfin, il lui tendit la main quand son ami arrivait presque à sa hauteur. Et tandis qu'il l'aidait, il murmura les yeux brillants :<br>-Mais alors qui donc va faire la cuisine? Tu sais que le ventre creux, j'ai tendance à être de mauvaise humeur.

En fait, cette chape de plomb qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis la fin tragique d'Albus, depuis le rappel du vieil homme envers la promesse de Severus, semblait s'être allégée...

Kingsley, conjugué à ce lieu silencieux et unique et surtout à cette relation que rien ne semblait altérer.

Patient, Severus attendit donc l'invitation de son ami à pénétrer dans les lieux. Son regard avide parcouru la pièce, de bois revêtue, pleine d'objets hétéroclites... une étrange sensation d'hors du temps.  
>Ragaillardi, il se jeta dans le canapé aux épais coussins.<p>

-Alors quel est le programme? Dis-moi! lança-t-il, tout à cette sérénité presque recouvrée.

**OoO**

_Kingsley eut un sourire de séraphin. Il semblait hésiter entre plusieurs options, toutes plus tentantes les unes que les autres.  
><em>  
>-Mmm... Par quoi commencer? J'avais pensé te faire admirer ma passionnante collection de photos de famille. Depuis le temps que tu y échappes! J'ai aussi un jeu de cartes -version moldue, j'aime bien un peu de hasard dans le jeu. Oh, et aussi une règle du jeu de patience! Si tu préfères, je dois avoir encore mon vieux livret d'accueil de Poufsouffle…<p>

_Il alla se planter tel un cerf imprudent devant le loup aux aguets sur sa banquette._  
>-Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu choisis?<br>_Son air satisfait était aussi inattendu que risqué au vu du personnage qu'il narguait ainsi._

_Quelques flexions de baguette plus tard, une nappe apparut sur la petite table de l'autre côté de la pièce. Puis deux assiettes, verres et couverts, vinrent y trouver leur juste place.  
>Enfin, une marmite rouge fumante fit son apparition au milieu de la table. Rien qu'à l'odeur, elle donnait envie d'approcher.<em>

-Je peux me tromper... Il m'a semblé entendre le mot "faim" tout à l'heure...Tu préfèrerais peut-être dîner?

_Un large sourire innocent accompagnait cette dernière question._

**OoO**

Severus laissa son regard noir parcourir le large sourire de Kingsley tandis qu'il endossait ce rôle qu'il chérissait tant: folle créature narguant le prédateur.  
>Son sourire ne quitta pas ses lèvres, laissant à Kingsley le plaisir de sa tirade.<p>

Ils étaient revenus des années en arrière. Jeunes et insouciants. Se jouant des règles et élaborant les leurs. Flirtant avec leurs propres limites... limites qui n'existaient en fait que pour les autres.  
>En effet, qui d'autre que Kingsley pouvait titiller ainsi son dragon et qui d'autre que lui pouvait ainsi l'accueillir sans autres questions ? Et lui-même, cette confiance, à qui d'autre l'avait-il un jour offerte?<p>

-Je crois que je préférerais aller me pendre... lâcha-t-il avec un large sourire aux propositions de son ami.

Mais voilà que celui-ci semblait finalement recouvrer quelque raison.  
>Tandis que Kingsley préparait leur table, Severus prit conscience de son immense faim. Il n'avait rien avalé depuis presque quarante-huit heures, se nourrissant de son angoisse qui lui nouait le ventre.<br>Cette sensation qui le ramenait à la réalité de la Vie fit revenir avec plus de force encore sa culpabilité. Son visage se fit plus sombre.

Pourtant d'un simple geste, il apporta une dernière touche à la table. En son centre trônait à présent une bouteille d'un bon Bordeaux.

-Tu ne craches pas sur le bon vin, je crois? dit-il en se levant et se dirigeant vers la table.

**OoO**

_Le visage de Kingsley se fendit d'une oreille à l'autre. Son vin préféré... Sev n'avait pas oublié. _

-En effet... d'autant que les occasions et les connaisseurs se font rares!

_Il souleva le couvercle de la marmite, l'oeil pétillant de malice._

-Je t'épargne pour une fois mes spécialités familiales... pas le temps pour les ingrédients hélas... Mais ce n'est pas encore ce soir que tu mangeras anglais avec moi!

_Le couvercle découvrait en effet un appétissant plat de tagliatelle au pesto frais que Kingsley contempla un instant, assez ravi de son oeuvre.  
>Il se mit en devoir de servir Severus, puis lui-même, avant de pointer sa baguette vers la bouteille dont le bouchon sauta pour aller en rejoindre quelques autres encastrés dans le plafond.<em>

-Désolé... _Cachant mal le sourire qui lui brûlait les lèvres, il évita le regard de Severus._

-Ca faisait tellement longtemps...

_Ce n'était certes pas la première bouteille qu'ils partageaient. Devant les ouvertures explosives de Kingsley, Sev n'avait jamais manqué d'exprimer son agacement pour ce qu'il appelait "ses blagues de potache dignes d'un Poufsouffle"._

Ledit Poufsouffle s'attabla pour se concentrer plutôt sur son dîner, qu'il entama d'une fourchette énergique.

-Tu me diras ce que tu en penses...  
><em>Lui-même semblait en penser le plus grand bien.<em>

**OoO**

La joie de Kingsley faisait plaisir à voir, même quand on s'appelait Severus. Et son regard s'alluma d'une étonnante lumière.

-Plutôt que d'attendre que les occasions fassent les larrons ... nous serons les larrons qui vont faire l'occasion! Buvons une fois encore!

Kingsley et la nourriture anglaise! Sempiternelle discussion. Severus avait du, histoire de le contredire, vanter les mérites de la cuisine british qu'en homme de goût il détestait évidemment. Et chaque fois, même si la discussion enflait avec une passion joyeuse et pleine de mauvaise foi, c'était avec un rare plaisir que Severus découvrait les recettes, non anglaises, de son ami.

Bien sûr, une fois encore, Severus haussa les yeux au ciel, quand Kingsley déboucha avec violence la bouteille.

-Voilà bien une blague de Pouffy, murmura-t-il pour respecter la tradition.

A son tour, il se plongea sur son assiette qui fleurait bon. Après plusieurs de coups de fourchette affamés et silencieux, il lâcha son commentaire, commentaire sobre que la lumière de son regard démentait.

-Moué, c'est pas mal... et puis tu sais quand on a faim…

Un sourire complice étira ses lèvres.

Au fond de lui, même si il ne laissait pas cette sombre idée ternir ce moment, Severus savait que bientôt viendrait le temps de tout se dire.

**OoO**


	7. Chapter 6

**Titre**: L'Espace d'une nuit

**Auteurs**: Gorgonne & Meduse

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages et bien sûr le contexte/monde/univers appartiennent à JKR.

* * *

><p><strong>NDLR^^: <strong>Cette fic a été écrite à quatre mains avec Meduse. Après le court prologue où nous avons joyeusement mêlé nos mots, Meduse exprimera le POV de Severus tandis que j'adopterai celui de Kingsley. Si cette répartition du Choixpeau s'est naturellement imposée à nous, elle est transcrite pour plus de clarté en caractères standard pour le POV de Sev, en italique pour celui de Kings.

Ce choix nous a paru plus léger que celui de la répétition "POV SEV"/ "POV Kingsley" mais, si cet avis n'était pas partagé, toute suggestion de ta part, ô lecteur, sera étudiée avec la plus grande attention :)

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>: _Tome 6- 48 heures après la mort de Dumbledore._

Improbable amitié que celle de l'ombre et de la lumière, du sombre Severus et du lumineux Kingsley.

Et pourtant… c'est bien à travers cette alliance des contraires que tous deux renouvellent, bravant les orages depuis leurs quinze ans, d'inviolables serments jamais formulés.

Mais Poudlard est bien loin ce soir, et Dumbledore n'est plus. Rogue est un assassin, Shacklebolt un Auror.

A l'instant crucial où seule guide la force de l'intuition, où la voix de l'instinct peut perdre ou sauver l'âme, l'improbable amitié de leur jeunesse résistera-t-elle à ce qui s'annonce comme l'ultime tempête?

Du haut de cette Tour, l'Auror et le damné sont si près de chuter tous deux…

* * *

><p><em><strong>L'ESPACE D'UNE NUIT<strong>_

**Chapitre 6**

_Bien. Selon sa traduction littérale du langage "roguien", son convive appréciait le dîner autant que lui-même goûtait son vin._

-Ne me flatte pas comme ça, je vais devenir insupportable...

_Kingsley refusait pour l'instant de penser plus loin que cette soirée. Le temps s'était miraculeusement arrêté, et le moment ne viendrait que trop tôt qu'il reprenne son cours._

_Une seule chose le perturbait un peu. Depuis quelques instants, il cherchait à se rappeler le dernier repas que Sev et lui avaient partagé... mais rien à faire._  
><em>Ca ne pouvait pourtant pas faire si longtemps ... C'était sûrement au Square Grimmaurd en tout cas. De cela seul il était à peu près sûr.<em>

_S'il avait su... Combien plus précieux lui auraient paru ces moments de trêve passés ensemble! Avec quel plaisir il en aurait goûté chaque minute! Comment avait-il pu être si sûr de tout?_  
><em>De leur survie à tous, d'abord. De leur victoire, ensuite.<em>  
><em>Et puis... de tenir en respect les pires démons de Sev.<em>

_Au lieu de cela, voilà où ils en étaient. Nombre d'entre eux étaient morts -et le dernier n'était rien moins que celui qui semblait devoir leur survivre à tous. Leurs rêves de victoire, il les avait emportés bien loin avec lui. Et enfin..._

_"Qu'as-tu fait, Severus? Le saurai-je seulement un jour?"_

_La question lancinante qui le laissait en paix depuis leur départ de l'Allée des Embrumes l'avait soudain frappé comme la foudre, et il l'écoutait résonner sans fin en lui._

_Levant les yeux sur le sombre regard de son vis-à-vis, il prit machinalement la bouteille et remplit leurs verres vides. Sev lui donnerait-il le reste de confiance -l'essentiel peut-être- qu'il continuait à lui refuser? Pouvait-il seulement supporter de repenser à tout ça?_  
><em>Kingsley n'avait pas le droit de provoquer ses confidences, et les respectait trop tous deux pour cela. Pourtant... La main dont Sev avait peut-être besoin, il ne pouvait pas ne pas la tendre.<em>

_Ses yeux restaient rivés à ceux du Serpentard.  
><em>  
>-A quoi boirons-nous, ami? <em>fut la seule question qu'il put se résoudre à poser. Mais combien d'autres en renfermait-elle?<em>

**OoO**

Son sourire s'étira plus encore. Décidemment leur complicité ne s'était pas flétrie. Toujours intacte ! Tout aussi improbable que forte.

-Je sais que les compliments ne te réussissent pas ... sinon, tu penses, je t'en ferai plus.

La voix douce de Severus ne cachait pas sa joie à partager avec Kingsley ce moment hors du temps, hors de toutes pressions. Ses yeux brillaient d'une joie inespérée ... après tout ça, dans l'état où Kingsley l'avait trouvé ... cet instant tenait simplement de l'instant de grâce.

Quelque chose dans le regard de son ami le ramena à la réalité. Cette réalité si terrible qu'elle lui donna un frisson.  
>Qu'allait-il advenir ? D'eux tous bien sûr ... mais surtout de Kingsley et lui ? Leur amitié perdurerait-elle ? Cette confiance souffrirait-elle les prochaines révélations ?<br>Mais Kingsley avec son tact habituel, cette pudeur et ce respect de l'autre qui avait séduit Severus prononça cette étonnante question.

_A quoi boirons-nous ?_

Qui y avait-il à fêter en ces instants si noirs ? En quels espoirs pouvaient-ils encore croire?  
>Severus darda sur Kingsley ses prunelles noires et brûlantes. Un sourire amer et fauvesque se détacha sur ses lèvres. Il leva son verre et lança :<p>

-A cette confiance qui sait nous rendre libres !

**OoO**

_Lentement, Kingsley leva son verre, le regard toujours vissé à celui de Sev.  
>Mais ses yeux ne questionnaient plus à présent. Ils scellaient une fois de plus -l'ultime fois peut-être?- le même accord tacite qu'ils avaient accepté voilà tant d'années.<em>

_Kingsley ne demanderait rien._  
><em>Les silences de Sev diraient tout.<em>

_Une fois encore, leur liberté passerait avant le reste. Avant les règles. Avant le bien. Avant le mal._

_Une fois encore, leur mutuelle confiance demeurait. Entière. Gratuite. Et toujours aussi risquée._

_Le temps seul leur manquait. Sev avait raison. Ce temps infini qu'ils avaient devant eux à Poudlard les avait rattrapés. Cet ami qui devait les laisser grandir, se connaître et choisir, d'ici quelques heures se retournerait contre eux._

_Kingsley but pensivement une gorgée avant de reposer son verre._

_Libres, oui. Ils l'étaient toujours pour l'instant. Mais combien de temps? Combien de temps avant que leurs choix ne les jettent dans des camps opposés, comme deux Cognards adverses?_

_Cette image lui tira un sourire comme son regard revenait sur Sev._

-Tu n'as jamais aimé le Quidditch, n'est-ce pas... Quel dommage. Tu aurais fait un si bon Attrapeur. Patient quand il le faut... mais rapide comme l'éclair quand chaque seconde importe.

_Un si bon Attrapeur, oui...  
>L'invisible missile du Batteur Kingsley l'atteindrait-il de plein fouet? Le déciderait-il enfin à interrompre la partie pour soigner ses plaies?<em>

_Un match de Quidditch ne s'arrêtait qu'à la victoire d'une équipe, il est vrai. Mais qu'étaient les règles pour un Severus Rogue?_

**OoO**

Severus leva son verre et dégusta une gorgée.

Combien de fois, ensemble, avait-ils trinqué ?  
>A l'avenir ? A la liberté ? A la possibilité de rester soi-même ?<br>Bien sûr ces toasts n'étaient pas formulés ainsi. Mais c'était de cela et toujours de cela qu'ils parlaient.  
>De leur amour de cette liberté si difficilement maîtrisable. De leur refus de se soumettre. De ce désir de ne jamais plier devant la facilité d'une pensée déjà tracée ... tracée par d'autres, souvent ignorants mais toujours prêts à jouer de la voix pour se faire entendre.<p>

Il ne se souvenait pas du nombre de leurs toasts, mais il savait que leurs regards avaient toujours été animés de cette même force.

Mais aujourd'hui le regard de Kingsley était voilé d'angoisse. Cette angoisse qui habitait si souvent Severus ... cette sensation que c'est peut-être la dernière fois.  
>Il était si nombreux les moments auxquels Severus avait attaché ce sentiment : certains jours quand il entrait en salle de cours; certaines fois lors des réunions de l'Ordre; parfois aussi quand Albus l'invitait dans son bureau ... et si souvent quand Severus mentait pour sauver sa peau.<br>_Cette fois c'est passé, encore une fois ... peut-être la dernière. _Pensée étrange et amère qui hantait Severus.

L'intervention de Kingsley sortit Severus de ses pensées.  
>Kingsley et ses phrases ... elles étaient rares ses phrases innocentes. Ses mots, aux moments cruciaux, étaient pesés, pensés et révélaient toujours plus que leurs aspects anodins.<p>

-Le Quidditch ... oui ... ton sport préféré.  
>Il fixait Kinglsey avec intensité.<br>-Mais c'est un sport d'équipe ... tu sais que je joues plutôt en solitaire ... c'en est d'ailleurs étonnant que toi tu aimes tellement ce jeu. Tu es aussi un solitaire à ta façon.

Severus se calla contre son dossier. Leur discussion irait loin. A présent il le savait et étrangement cela ne l'effrayait pas.

**OoO**

_Hochant la tête à cette affirmation, Kingsley se cala lui-même plus profondément sur son siège, tel un reflet de son "adversaire". Et si la lutte était amicale, elle n'en serait pas plus facile -moins sans doute._

_Mais du moins Sev acceptait-il de lutter. Et donc... de lui confier le secret de son âme, si toutefois il s'en montrait digne. Car une fois ne suffisait pas avec l'exigeant Serpentard. Pas plus qu'avec l'aventureux Poufsouffle._

_Toujours l'un avait mis l'autre au défi._  
><em>Et toujours ils avaient relevé le gant négligemment lancé, comme sans y penser, mais qui signifiait tant de choses.<em>

_Leur amitié elle-même était basée sur le premier défi de Sev. Jamais à court d'une raillerie, il avait insinué que le Préfet de Poufsouffle ne saurait assumer aux yeux de tout Poudlard la compagnie d'un Serpentard. Et l'un des plus haïs d'entre eux, encore._

_Kingsley avait simplement haussé les épaules et souri, de cette suprême insouciance dont il avait le secret._

_Severus ne lui avait jamais exprimé la moindre satisfaction à ce sujet, jugeant sans doute sa seule présence auprès de son "improbable ami" assez éloquente._

_Alors, ce soir encore, Kingsley haussa les épaules et sourit._  
><em>Un reste d'insouciance l'habitait, qu'il n'avait pas égaré entre le Département des Mystères et cette folle rencontre dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il pouvait entamer la partie.<em>

-C'est tout à fait vrai, _affirma-t-il, les basses de sa voix résonant dans la nuit._ J'ai d'ailleurs commencé comme Gardien pour cette unique raison. Mais on a parfois envie de sortir de ses buts pour agir... plus directement sur le jeu.

_Il dédia à Sev l'un de ses sourires de Sphinx._

-C'est ainsi que je suis devenu Batteur. Tu influes directement sur l'action, tu empêches l'adversaire de nuire à tes amis...Très motivant tout ça.

_Il eut un rire léger._

-Ca continue de motiver toute ma vie, finalement...Tu vois, ce sport n'était pas tout à fait dénué d'intérêt. Et pour revenir aux Batteurs, j'ai découvert que si je n'aimais pas les foules, les duos me convenaient fort bien.

_L'espace d'une seconde, on aurait pu jurer que son oeil avait cligné._

-On prend toujours l'Attrapeur pour le solitaire de l'équipe. C'est vrai, il est seul. Mais il vole partout parmi les joueurs.  
>Les Batteurs sont une autre espèce de solitaires: partout mais jamais dans le groupe. Et surtout...<p>

_Kingsley s'interrompit pour boire une gorgée de vin._

-Excellent, vraiment! Surtout donc, ces deux espèces solitaires doivent se connaître parfaitement. Quand les Attrapeurs volent comme des fusées vers le Vif, le Batteur doit savoir si le "sien" ira au bout de telle action, s'il va bifurquer, faire un piqué... S'il n'anticipe pas sur son Attrapeur, il risque tout simplement de lui balancer le Cognard destiné à son adversaire.

_Le ton badin avait disparu. Seule la voix grave et insondable se détachait dans le silence._

_Il eut un hochement de tête évaluateur._

-Pas bien difficile, hein? Un peu de force, un peu d'adresse...Et le plus dur, _acheva-t-il dans un sourire. _Connaissance de son partenaire et confiance en lui.

_Il planta son regard pénétrant dans celui de Sev._

-En résumé, ils ne peuvent commettre qu'une erreur. Une seule. Celle de se trahir. Et cela leur coûtera le match à coup sûr.

**OoO**


	8. Chapter 7

**Titre**: L'Espace d'une nuit

**Auteurs**: Gorgonne & Meduse

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages et bien sûr le contexte/monde/univers appartiennent à JKR.

* * *

><p><strong>NDLR^^: <strong>Cette fic a été écrite à quatre mains avec Meduse. Après le court prologue où nous avons joyeusement mêlé nos mots, Meduse exprimera le POV de Severus tandis que j'adopterai celui de Kingsley. Si cette répartition du Choixpeau s'est naturellement imposée à nous, elle est transcrite pour plus de clarté en caractères standard pour le POV de Sev, en italique pour celui de Kings.

Ce choix nous a paru plus léger que celui de la répétition "POV SEV"/ "POV Kingsley" mais, si cet avis n'était pas partagé, toute suggestion de ta part, ô lecteur, sera étudiée avec la plus grande attention :)

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>: _Tome 6- 48 heures après la mort de Dumbledore._

Improbable amitié que celle de l'ombre et de la lumière, du sombre Severus et du lumineux Kingsley.

Et pourtant… c'est bien à travers cette alliance des contraires que tous deux renouvellent, bravant les orages depuis leurs quinze ans, d'inviolables serments jamais formulés.

Mais Poudlard est bien loin ce soir, et Dumbledore n'est plus. Rogue est un assassin, Shacklebolt un Auror.

A l'instant crucial où seule guide la force de l'intuition, où la voix de l'instinct peut perdre ou sauver l'âme, l'improbable amitié de leur jeunesse résistera-t-elle à ce qui s'annonce comme l'ultime tempête?

Du haut de cette Tour, l'Auror et le damné sont si près de chuter tous deux…

* * *

><p><em><strong>L'ESPACE D'UNE NUIT<strong>_

**Chapitre 7**

Tandis que Kingsley parlait, Severus s'abîma dans la contemplation de son verre, appréciant la robe rougeâtre de ce vin si délicieux, humant ses parfums subtils, faisant tournoyer doucement le liquide dans la coupe de cristal et s'amusant à regarder les larmes de vin qui inlassablement regagnaient leur lit.

On aurait pu croire qu'il se moquait de ce que disait Kingsley. Oui, qui ne le connaissait pas aurait pu le croire. En fait, hormis son ami, qui ne l'aurait pas cru ?

Souvent, le temps de ce discours, Severus souriait. Mais à qui ou à quoi dédiait-il ses sourires ? Ses yeux de fauve étaient toujours attachés à leur contemplation, comme hypnotisés.

Severus souriait simplement parce que qui, à part Kingsley, qui aurait eut la folie ou l'inconscience de lui tenir ce genre de discours ? Il n'y avait bien que son "improbable ami" pour pouvoir entreprendre une telle discussion sans que Severus n'y voie l'insulte d'une leçon.  
>C'était tout autre chose ...<br>Bien plus subtil ! Retors, aurait dit Severus. Habile, aurait rétorqué Kingsley. Une même façon de faire, mais deux façons de voir !

Enfin le regard de Severus rencontra celui de Kingsley.  
>-Connaissance de son partenaire et confiance en lui ... Une erreur, celle de se trahir.<p>

Un sourire subtil, entre le loup vorace et le fauve repu, dessina la bouche de Severus.

-Ta passion fait plaisir à voir. Mais ... moi c'est le concept qui me déplait ... cette idée étrange de deux clans, deux équipes bien identifiées et identifiables. C'est si simpliste ... enfin ça l'est tout autant que l'esprit de beaucoup, tu me diras. Et tu auras raison !  
>Son regard se fit plus pénétrant.<br>-Un jeu bicolore, binaire, manichéen ... simple comme ne l'est pas la vie ... un monde de règles. Dans le jeu ou hors jeu ! Sans demi-mesure. Le souci, c'est quand la vie veut ressembler à ce jeu ... alors la vie se perd, perd du moins ce qui fait sa richesse, sa diversité.

A nouveau il porta son verre à ses lèvres.  
>-C'est exact, il est délicieux !<p>

**OoO**

_Kingsley regarda Sev en plissant un peu les yeux. Son ami l'asticotait-il, comme souvent, délibérément?  
>Ces non-règles qu'il énonçait, l'Auror n'aurait guère pu mieux les mettre en pratique qu'en ce moment même, en si étrange compagnie.<br>_  
>-Nos points de vue ne semblent pas si opposés à la lumière de nos actes...<p>

_Il soupesa la bouteille vide avant de lancer à Sev un petit sourire dépité._  
>-Déjà...<p>

_Un coup de baguette fit disparaître les restes du dîner._

-La vie ressemble en effet au Quidditch. Libre à celui qui le souhaite de se retirer du jeu et d'inventer autre chose. Mais ta tactique rejoint plutôt celle du Cognard: frapper indifféremment, partout et toujours, quel que soit l'obstacle tant qu'il est humain.

_Son regard s'était fait lointain, et il parlait à présent comme à lui-même._

-Moi, je reste avant tout un joueur. Appelle ça un homme, une conscience, ce que tu voudras. Mais mon Cognard ne saurait frapper au hasard. Il va où je le décide. Alors oui, je peux l'envoyer protéger n'importe quel joueur. Pour peu que j'aie mes raisons. Ce qui implique bien sûr...

_Il écarta les mains en signe d'évidence.  
><em>  
>-... un minimum de suivi de la partie en cours.<p>

_Son sourire le plus innocent tranchait avec la lueur indéchiffrable du regard qu'il était revenu planter sur Sev._

-Café?

**OoO**

Severus finit de siroter son verre doucement. Hélas oui, ils avaient déjà fini la bouteille. Les bonnes choses passent vite, toujours trop vite.  
>Une fois encore leur discussion les ramenait à leurs similitudes plus qu'à leurs différences.<br>Severus avait titillé consciemment son ami.  
>Ne venait-il pas de démontrer à quel point pour lui, le monde ne se scindait pas en deux camps opposés ?<p>

Et alors qu'une à une ses défenses commençaient à tomber, que son masque doucement s'abaissait pour laisser place peut-être à une certaine vérité, ses yeux s'étirèrent, comme ceux d'un chat prêt à l'attaque.  
><em>... ta tactique rejoint plutôt celle du Cognard: frapper indifféremment, partout et toujours, quel que soit l'obstacle tant qu'il est humain.<em>

Sa voix se fit glaciale. Il n'entendait plus les paroles de Kingsley et même le timbre de voix si calme de son ami ne parvenait plus à l'apaiser.  
>-Crois-tu vraiment que je frappe au hasard ? siffla-t-il.<br>-Que parce que je refuse une vision simpliste du monde, alors je ne suis que Chaos, frappant tantôt l'Un tantôt l'Autre, répartissant mes coups au hasard de ma folie ?

Il posa ses mains à plat sur la table et avança son corps. Mais étrangement cette attitude n'avait rien de calme et de rassurant. Ses yeux s'attachèrent à ceux de Kingsley avec férocité.  
>Il garda un instant le silence, jaugeant Kingsley. Ces quelques secondes étaient pleines de dangerosité.<br>Mais déjà le dragon avait levé ses défenses et l'amertume consumait son regard.

-Effectivement, une vision globale de la partie en cours te manque ... mais peut-être est-ce plus confortable ? persiffla-t-il.

Sur la table apparut une bouteille de cristal aux fines ciselures. Il la déboucha et se servit.  
>-Quelque chose de plus fort me semble s'imposer, lâcha-t-il, les yeux toujours braqués sur Kingsley.<p>

**OoO**

_Kingsley ne bougea pas d'un millimètre._

_Sev et son instinct de fauve... Sev et sa paranoïa... Sev et son besoin viscéral de tourner cent fois le couteau dans sa propre plaie... Cela devait arriver._

_Le fauve blessé que Kingsley avait rencontré ce soir avait ressurgi. D'une main de maître, Sev avait ravivé sa propre douleur au centuple. Craignait-il de mourir s'il ne souffrait plus? L'Auror n'en savait rien._  
><em>Mais au moindre prétexte, le loup face à lui était sans surprise passé à l'attaque.<em>

_Encore Kingsley mesurait-il la retenue de Sev, dont peu hormis lui-même auraient fait l'objet._

_Il était encore temps._  
><em>Temps de revenir sur ses paroles, de renier les mots extrêmes du Serpentard.<em>  
><em>De changer la chute de l'histoire.<em>

_Sev lui laissait le choix... et l'entière responsabilité de la suite._  
><em>Son impulsivité croyait-elle laisser les rênes au plus sage?<em>

_Mais le plus sage était fou, ce soir. L'imperturbable Auror n'était plus que lui-même. De règles, il ne connaissait plus que celles de son clan. Celui dont le symbole ornait son épaule droite. Celui dont si peu d'hommes savaient encore la langue._

_Celui, enfin, surtout, d'où lui venait son nom, dont l'emblème l'accompagnerait toute sa vie._  
><em>Ce soir, il était Thunderbird, l'Oiseau du Tonnerre, celui qui par la guerre apportera la paix.<em>

_C'était donc par là qu'il en passerait, il le savait désormais. Le choix si tentant de la marche arrière ne serait pas le sien._

_Il soutint sans ciller le regard du fauve._

-Pour ce qui est de mon appréciation de ton jeu, _lança-t-il d'un ton détaché,_tu connais toi-même la réponse. Elle seule a pu te faire accepter ma présence à tes côtés... et réciproquement. Quant à savoir si le confort réside dans l'ignorance...

_Par Merlin! Ses ancêtres savaient-ils qu'il deviendrait Auror et trouverait un Rogue sur sa route, pour l'affubler à sa naissance d'un tel destin? L'Oiseau du Tonnerre! Son symbole protecteur devait remplir tout son office maintenant ou jamais._

-... reste à savoir pour qui, _acheva-t-il dans un silence qui donnait à chaque mot toute sa profondeur._ _Il avisa alors la bouteille sur la table._

-Je ne peux que t'approuver sur le choix du degré. Tu permets?

_Sans attendre la réponse, il prit la bouteille et en avala deux gorgées cul sec. Il la reposa lentement._

_Ici venait l'estocade, celle qui rendrait leur amitié à jamais immortelle, ou les jetterait dans le plus acharné duel que deux amis se soient livrés -les deux, peut-être?_

-A cette dernière question, nous avons encore tous deux la réponse. C'est en effet plus confortable... pour tout le monde, n'est-ce pas?

_Son regard insondable venait à nouveau défier celui de Severus._

_Kingsley savait pertinemment qu'il allait trop loin._  
><em>Mais le seul moyen d'aider Sev était celui-là. L'amener à vomir ce qu'il ne pouvait dire et le dévorait de l'intérieur.<em>

_Il pouvait s'attendre à tout après ça, d'où sa main droite se refermant discrètement sur la baguette dans sa poche._

_Kinngsley/Thunderbird était prêt._

**OoO**


	9. Chapter 8

**Titre**: L'Espace d'une nuit

**Auteurs**: Gorgonne & Meduse

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages et bien sûr le contexte/monde/univers appartiennent à JKR.

* * *

><p><strong>NDLR^^: <strong>Cette fic a été écrite à quatre mains avec Meduse. Après le court prologue où nous avons joyeusement mêlé nos mots, Meduse exprimera le POV de Severus tandis que j'adopterai celui de Kingsley. Si cette répartition du Choixpeau s'est naturellement imposée à nous, elle est transcrite pour plus de clarté en caractères standard pour le POV de Sev, en italique pour celui de Kings.

Ce choix nous a paru plus léger que celui de la répétition "POV SEV"/ "POV Kingsley" mais, si cet avis n'était pas partagé, toute suggestion de ta part, ô lecteur, sera étudiée avec la plus grande attention :)

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>: _Tome 6- 48 heures après la mort de Dumbledore._

Improbable amitié que celle de l'ombre et de la lumière, du sombre Severus et du lumineux Kingsley.

Et pourtant… c'est bien à travers cette alliance des contraires que tous deux renouvellent, bravant les orages depuis leurs quinze ans, d'inviolables serments jamais formulés.

Mais Poudlard est bien loin ce soir, et Dumbledore n'est plus. Rogue est un assassin, Shacklebolt un Auror.

A l'instant crucial où seule guide la force de l'intuition, où la voix de l'instinct peut perdre ou sauver l'âme, l'improbable amitié de leur jeunesse résistera-t-elle à ce qui s'annonce comme l'ultime tempête?

Du haut de cette Tour, l'Auror et le damné sont si près de chuter tous deux…

* * *

><p><em><strong>L'ESPACE D'UNE NUIT<strong>_

**Chapitre 8**

Le dragon avait brisé ses chaînes.  
>Il n'était plus que fureur, faite de son malheur, de cette tentation parfois si douce, qui le hantait, d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute.<br>Son impuissance à se faire comprendre, cette suspicion dont il avait toujours fait l'objet et cet acte, terrible, sa propre immolation, qu'il avait du faire en réponse à la demande d'Albus ... toute cette frustration mêlée à tant de souffrance ne pouvaient que surgir sous forme de haine.  
>Une haine aveugle, ultime cri d'une bête déchirée, brulante comme la lave, déchaînée comme la pire des tempêtes. Fatale!<p>

Severus dans toute la puissance de son tourment, dans toute la folie de sa solitude, n'était plus qu'un scorpion encerclé de feu ... peut importait la conséquence de l'acte, même mortel. Son poison s'abattrait en aveugle, sur lui, sur Kingsley, sur leur amitié ...  
>Le dragon serait-il Phénix? Le Sphinx saurait-il survivre? Leur amitié pourrait-elle vaincre la tourmente?<p>

Sa voix ne fut qu'un sifflement. Ses lèvres déjà fines n'étaient déjà plus qu'un rictus. Quant à ses yeux, ils dardaient sur Kingsley une violence que jamais il ne lui avait dédié.

-AMI! Et déjà l'insulte fusait.  
>-Echangeons nos sièges ... tu verras ainsi si ma place est confortable! Et tu sais quoi? Retrouve toi donc dans ma peau, en haut de cette tour ... essaie seulement pour voir si tu t'y sens bien! L'ignorance te protégeait, Kingsley.<br>Il posa ses mains sur la table et avança son corps. Ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux de Kingsley.  
>-J'ai tué Albus, Kingsley. Il m'a fallu toute ma volonté et toute ma force pour y parvenir. Je l'ai tué! Il me l'a demandé. Je lui avais fait cette promesse. Et je l'ai tenue!<br>Il posa ses yeux flamboyant sur le bras de Kingsley et doucement sortit sa baguette pour la mettre sur la table devant lui.  
>-Alors, Auror Kingsley? Que comptez-vous faire à présent?<p>

**OoO**

_Echec et mat. C'était fini._

_Une fois encore, Kingsley avait joué. Une fois encore, le risque avait payé. Mais qui pouvait sortir gagnant de cette partie-là?_

"J'ai tué Albus."

_Que n'avait-il fallu pour entendre cela. Frapper, frapper et frapper encore, jusqu'à éveiller les pires démons de Sev. Sortir de leur torpeur ses plus redoutables fantômes. Frapper jusqu'à ce que seules douleur et haine hurlent en son ami._

_Jusqu'à expulser le poison qui lentement le rongeait._

"J'ai tué Albus."

_S'en remettraient-ils jamais?_

_L'oiseau du tonnerre venait de brûler dans ses propres flammes._  
><em>Le scorpion mortel avait absorbé son propre venin.<em>

_Kingsley n'ignorait pas que son acharnement pourrait ne payer que trop bien. Ce cri qu'il avait arraché, était-il prêt à l'entendre?_  
><em>Severus, déchaînant son fauve intérieur contre celui qui peut-être était son seul ami, en acceptait-il toutes les conséquences?<em>

"J'ai tué Albus."

_Ainsi c'était donc vrai. Un curieux sentiment étreignait Kingsley à mesure que les mots pénétraient son esprit. Il était soulagé. Soulagé par l'horreur. Si terrible qu'elle soit, cette phrase était dite._

_Quel serment insensé avaient donc échangé le vieux Directeur et son protégé de toujours? Quelle folle promesse avait entraîné Sev dans ce parricide qui cachait son nom?_

_Kingsley comprit enfin ce qui, en lui, s'était libéré sous le venin de Sev._

_Il avait eu raison. Ce n'était pas en vain qu'envers et contre tout, il avait gardé sa confiance à son "improbable ami". Qu'il avait refusé toutes les évidences. L'assassin sanguinaire qu'on voulait lui dépeindre n'était pas devant lui._

"J'ai tué Albus."

_Ce regard dans le sien, il en accepta la brûlure._  
><em>Retira lentement sa main de sa poche.<em>  
><em>Et posa sa baguette face à celle de Sev devant lui.<em>

-Je pense, _dit-il enfin,_que je vais commencer par nous resservir.

_Une étrange douceur étreignait la fermeté de sa voix._

**OoO**

Et Kingsley le condamna à vivre!

Severus observa sans réagir son ami poser sa baguette sur la table, en miroir à sa propre abdication.  
>Son esprit était vide, reste de lave fumante après une pluie glacée.<br>Aucune idée ne semblait vouloir émerger suite à cet aveu.  
>Ce poids enfin expurgé l'avait vidé, désarticulé. Son regard où le feu encore semblait subsister fixait Kingsley sans comprendre.<br>Il suivit, d'un regard mort, ses gestes : prendre la bouteille, le servir et lui tendre son verre. Sans âme et sans grande envie, il porta ce verre à ses lèvres et le vida d'un trait.

Il allait continuer de vivre ...

Severus avait-il pleinement conscience de cette tentation qui fut la sienne quand il cracha la vérité? Sentait-il même confusément que ce qu'il avait un instant espéré de Kingsley n'était pas sa compréhension, sa sagesse ou son pardon ... mais bel et bien le coup de grâce!  
>La mort, la libération!, auraient pu venir de Kingsley.<br>De qui d'autre?  
>Son dragon se serait battu ardemment face à tous les autres ... mais Kingsley, lui, aurait pu abréger ses souffrances. Du bras de Kingsley, Severus aurait pu l'accepter ... plus que l'accepter, quelque part derrière la bête rugissante, il y avait eu cet espoir.<p>

Un espoir fou. Inconscient, qui resterait à jamais informulé.  
>Sa Bête, terrible cerbère de froideur et de force, avait interdit à cette idée l'accès de sa conscience.<br>Non, Severus ne réalisait pas la force de Mort qui avait accompagné son aveu.  
>Sa Bête, colonne vertébrale hérissée de piquants, l'avait tenu debout depuis son geste terrible. C'est elle-même, glaciale et fidèle à sa parole, qui lui avait permis de lever sa baguette face à son Mentor.<p>

Il vivrait!

Et pourtant, face à l'horreur de l'aveu, face à la violence de la vérité, Kingsley n'aurait-il pas pu abattre sur Severus la puissance de son courroux? Sans raison ni sagesse. Juste animé de vengeance … d'une soif terrible que seul le goût du sang aurait pu calmer.

Mais non … Kingsley le condamnait à vivre ... dans son absolue amitié.  
>Résurrection? Ou simple survivance?<br>Avec la vie revenaient les questions.

-Et maintenant? demanda Severus d'une voix pâle.

**OoO**

_Un profond soupir fut sa seule réponse. Kingsley ne savait pas... il ne savait plus.  
>Quel alcool suffirait à ranimer ces yeux? Quel élixir viendrait à enflammer cette âme, dont les cendres fumantes étaient tout ce qui restait?<br>Cette potion-là, Severus lui-même en ignorait le secret._

_Ce regard vide, ces gestes hagards, cette voix sans timbre, comment ne pas en sentir le reproche?_

_Voilà ce que tu as fait! Lui hurlait en silence tout l'être de Sev._

_Vivre était donc la pire de ses rares options. Mourir, son seul espoir de paix. Trop tard pour la paix à présent. Sans seulement connaître le prix de sa sentence, Kingsley avait tranché._

"Et maintenant"_, oui._

_Que restait-il à Sev? Un ami qui lui refusait l'unique délivrance. Un Ordre du Phénix aujourd'hui prêt à tout pour l'avoir mort ou vif. Des Mangemorts jalousant sa puissance, et guettant l'occasion d'en finir avec lui. Et un Maître pervers, qui n'aurait de cesse de le faire renoncer à lui-même._

_Mais c'est à Voldemort que Sev avait dit non, bien des années plus tôt. Il avait cru trouver le salut de son âme auprès d'un autre Maître. Celui de la Lumière._  
><em>Alors le calme, le sage, l'inébranlable Auror sentit monter en lui une bouffée de haine. La première peut-être de toute sa vie.<em>

_Qu'avait fait Dumbledore au disciple si cher à son cœur? Il l'avait condamné! Plus sûrement que Kingsley ne le ferait jamais. L'acte qui vouait Sev au destin de proscrit, l'incroyable vieillard le lui avait dicté._

_Mais haïr Dumbledore..._  
><em>Dans sa lutte éperdue pour éteindre le feu qui grondait en lui, Kingsley vida son verre cul sec et ferma les yeux.<em>  
><em>Quand il les rouvrit après plusieurs secondes, son visage était étrangement apaisé.<em>

_Les jeux de Dumbledore avaient toujours été complexes –et parfois connus de lui seul. Mais toujours ils menaient à un rai de lumière. Si sa dernière mise avait été telle, elle ne pouvait mener qu'à la clarté totale._

_Tout l'esprit de Kingsley, toute sa force étaient tendus vers Sev à présent._  
><em>La flamme de son regard, son ami, si égaré soit-il, ne pourrait l'ignorer.<em>

-Maintenant... Gagne. Quel que soit le jeu. Si tu perdais maintenant, tout ça n'aurait servi à rien.  
><em>Il était dur, il le savait. Mais sa promesse à Dumbledore, seul Severus pouvait l'honorer.<em>

_Il partagea entre leurs deux verres le reste de la bouteille._

-Dois-je le préciser? Quel que soit le jeu, un Cognard pourra toujours servir.

**OoO**


	10. Chapter 9

**Titre**: L'Espace d'une nuit

**Auteurs**: Gorgonne & Meduse

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages et bien sûr le contexte/monde/univers appartiennent à JKR.

* * *

><p><strong>NDLR^^: <strong>Cette fic a été écrite à quatre mains avec Meduse. Après le court prologue où nous avons joyeusement mêlé nos mots, Meduse exprimera le POV de Severus tandis que j'adopterai celui de Kingsley. Si cette répartition du Choixpeau s'est naturellement imposée à nous, elle est transcrite pour plus de clarté en caractères standard pour le POV de Sev, en italique pour celui de Kings.

Ce choix nous a paru plus léger que celui de la répétition "POV SEV"/ "POV Kingsley" mais, si cet avis n'était pas partagé, toute suggestion de ta part, ô lecteur, sera étudiée avec la plus grande attention :)

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>: _Tome 6- 48 heures après la mort de Dumbledore._

Improbable amitié que celle de l'ombre et de la lumière, du sombre Severus et du lumineux Kingsley.

Et pourtant… c'est bien à travers cette alliance des contraires que tous deux renouvellent, bravant les orages depuis leurs quinze ans, d'inviolables serments jamais formulés.

Mais Poudlard est bien loin ce soir, et Dumbledore n'est plus. Rogue est un assassin, Shacklebolt un Auror.

A l'instant crucial où seule guide la force de l'intuition, où la voix de l'instinct peut perdre ou sauver l'âme, l'improbable amitié de leur jeunesse résistera-t-elle à ce qui s'annonce comme l'ultime tempête?

Du haut de cette Tour, l'Auror et le damné sont si près de chuter tous deux…

* * *

><p><em><strong>L'ESPACE D'UNE NUIT<strong>_

**Chapitre 9**

Le soupir de Kingsley attira malgré lui l'esprit accablé de Severus. Et pour la première fois, Severus lut dans Kingsley. L'horreur de la vérité avait désarticulé toutes ses défenses mentales.  
>Severus voyait en lui. Severus se voyait en lui.<p>

Il y lut ce qui se cachait à sa propre conscience. Son désir de Mort. Kingsley l'avait compris alors que Severus fermait obstinément son esprit à cette réalité.  
>S'il l'avait su avant de rencontrer Kingsley, Severus aurait pu mettre ce projet à exécution, seul … là bas dans cette ruelle sombre, sépulture parfaite pour le paria qu'il était devenu. Ainsi croiser Kingsley lui avait sauvé la vie.<p>

Etait-ce son état actuel? Il ne ressentit aucune honte, aucun malaise, à ce que Kingsley perce ainsi son masque et y voit la faiblesse de son être. Si las, si atteint – de guerre lasse! - Severus laissa donc ces émotions envahir son âme et embraser les siennes.

La culpabilité de Kingsley lui offrit à voir la valeur, l'immensité de leur amitié, le lien pur et sans soupçon qui les unissait. Force de Vie, puissante, qui déjà combattait, de sa lumière, les ténèbres qui régnaient sur son âme.  
>La compréhension si complète de Kingsley fut un trait puissant dans le flanc de sa Bête rugissante. Non ! Severus n'était pas seul. Kingsley, son ami, son improbable ami, son double négatif, le connaissait peut-être comme personne. Le venin noir et épais qui s'écoulait dans son être se dissipait peu à peu.<br>Kingsley, avec son don de soigneur, le ramenait doucement à la Vie.

Puis il y eut la haine de Kingsley à l'égard d'Albus!

La haine! C'était bien ce sentiment que Severus lui-même n'arrivait pas à assumer. Et Kingsley, son Ami, l'avait ressenti également.  
>La haine! C'était elle qui avait donnait à Severus suffisamment de force pour accomplir son devoir. Elle avait été le feu de sa froide raison. Severus avait promis à Albus … Albus exigeait de Severus qu'il tienne sa parole … Severus avait détesté Albus de lui demander une telle chose … Sa haine avait participé à l'exécution de sa promesse!<br>La haine ! Oui, elle s'était déchaînée contre Albus … mais jusqu'à quel point le vieux sorcier n'avait-il pas réussi à diriger Severus pour que le Destin soit accompli?

Là haut, sur la Tour, Albus s'était coupé de tous mentalement pour ne laisser qu'un pont de pensées entre Severus et lui. Là haut, tandis que ses seuls mots avaient été : "Severus, je t'en prie … ", il lui avait parlé mentalement.  
><em>Severus, souviens toi de ta promesse … tu dois le faire … jamais ta couverture de Mangemort ne doit tomber … Nous avons encore tant besoin de toi.<em>  
>Cette promesse, Albus la lui avait arrachée à force de longues discussions, d'âpres efforts.<br>_Regarde, le jeune Malefoy. Severus, veux-tu qu'il soit perdu ? Que deviendrait-il si, lui, accomplissait ce crime ? Il n'aura peut-être pas ta force d'âme pour revenir d'entre les Mangemorts … il sera perdu … comme Lucius!_  
>Lucius …<br>_Je sais que, toi, tu seras assez fort pour survivre … alors tue-moi! Severus, je t'en prie!_  
>Et Severus avait haï Albus d'exiger cela. Et cette haine rongeait son cœur tout autant que la mort de son mentor.<br>Il avait traversé les Enfers, il avait tant de sang sur les mains, il avait été Mangemort … il ne voulait plus de cette haine. Il aurait tant aimé ne plus tuer d'innocents … Et que demandait Albus? Le pire des crimes! Pour sauver Drago … pour sauver l'Ordre … pour vaincre le Mal!

Et la dernière pensée de Kingsley fut comme une pluie fraîche sur sa fièvre.  
>Si sa dernière mise avait été telle, elle ne pouvait mener qu'à la clarté totale.<br>Le sacrifice était si démesuré qu'il ne pouvait que mener à la victoire. Kingsley avait trouvé comment le ramener à la Vie, à l'Espoir! Seul Kingsley aurait pu faire ça.  
>Une telle pensée, jamais, n'aurait éclos dans l'esprit de Severus. Son passé était bien trop sombre pour que la clarté d'un tel espoir puisse percer en lui. Son présent bien trop chaotique pour trouver une force si pure.<br>Et Kingsley avait cru … Distillant la lumière au plus profond de son âme terrassée, presque damnée, lui insufflant un espoir perdu depuis longtemps, un espoir fou, un espoir qui le ramenait à la Vie!

Severus posa sa main sur l'avant bras de son ami. Il le fixa avec intensité. Le dragon s'était métamorphosé, brûlé, incendié, immolé, il était transfiguré. Plus fort encore, délivré de ses doutes!

-Oui … je dois vaincre puisqu'il n'y a pas d'autre choix.

Ce raz de marée dévastateur avait tout emporté sur son passage. Faisant place nette.  
>Kingsley avait déchaîné un feu dévastateur, certes, mais salvateur. Purificateur !<br>Les plaies de Severus, encore douloureuses, étaient à présent cautérisées, comme purifiées.

Severus amena son verre à ses lèvres. Et par-dessus lui, il fixa son ami. Un regard doux, où perçait déjà la rudesse d'une nouvelle fatalité.

-Et maintenant que tu connais le sens du jeu, le Batteur saura quoi faire …

Severus n'était plus seul. Ils étaient deux, à présent! Deux!  
>Duo entouré, encerclé d'ennemis! Les règles n'étaient plus celles du Quidditch. Les équipes étaient bien inégales et l'enjeu semblait si démesuré. Un duo peut-être fragile, qu'aux paris clandestins du Hasard et du Destin on ne devait pas donner gagnant.<br>Outsider certes mais, Severus le sentait déjà, capable de tout … et surtout de vaincre!

**OoO**

_Kingsley hocha lentement la tête, le visage résolu._

_Une lumière nouvelle éclairait son regard. Ce verre qu'à son tour il levait face à Severus ne serait donc pas le dernier. Cette nuit hors du temps n'était pas un adieu. C'était une promesse : cette main sur son bras renouvelant l'alliance du clair et de l'obscur le disait assez bien._

_Le puissant breuvage fut à sa gorge le plus délicat des miels. Il posa son verre et, l'espace d'un instant, enserra fermement l'épaule de Sev._

-Il saura, oui.

_Pas plus que sa main, sa voix ne laissait place à la défaite.  
>Le pire était passé. Quelle épreuve romprait jamais les muets serments qu'ils s'étaient jurés, si celle-ci ne l'avait pu?<em>

_Ainsi ils remettaient ça. Ils repartaient, une fois encore, ensemble à l'aventure._  
><em>L'aventure, aujourd'hui, dépassait les limites de la Forêt interdite. L'aventure se nommait la guerre. Mais ensemble! Ensemble qui pouvait les vaincre?<em>

_Cela seul était sûr: si leur étrange équipe existait toujours et malgré tout, ce ne pouvait être en vain. S'ils repartaient ce soir à l'assaut d'un défi, le plus fou d'entre tous, la victoire ou la mort seules les arrêterait._

_Quand Kingsley relâcha son emprise sur l'épaule de Sev, cette profonde conviction détendait ses traits._

_Son unique crainte, la même depuis toujours, était de se perdre lui-même. Mais ce démon-là venait d'être terrassé par son sombre ami._  
><em>Le guerrier las, épuisé par le doute qui avait transplané vers cet ultime abri n'était qu'un souvenir. Seul l'Auror demeurait, acceptant le combat dans tout l'insolent détachement qui faisait sa force.<em>

_Quand soudain..._  
><em>Soudain il sentit tous ses sens en alerte. Sa main se refermait déjà sur sa baguette restée sur la table quand un cercle d'étoiles se mit à crépiter autour de la porte d'entrée.<em>

_L'espace d'un regard et Sev avait compris. Tous deux étaient armés maintenant, et prêts à découvrir qui -ou quoi-, sur la petite terrasse, cherchait depuis plusieurs secondes à forcer leurs barrières._


End file.
